


Trade mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Nerd Sam, Violence, bad boy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is new to Sioux Falls High, he's alone at his new school, after nearly everyone shuts him out he befriends Lucifer Novak the bad boy of school, who isn't at all what he seems and Sam slowly falls for everything that's <i>wrong and right</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianarias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianarias/gifts).



> _For Lianarias, please accept my apology in my last samifer fic, this time it'll be way better happy new year._
> 
> (Hiatus until I'm done with my Hannibal fics)

"Excuse me do you know where room 307 is?" Sam Winchester asked another student he passed in the hallway, without much hope the girl scowled at him before turning to her friends again.

"Bitch." He mumbled beneath his breath, he held onto his confusing schedule it was his fifth high school he had been transferred to in that year alone. He walked grimly past the students of Sioux Falls High, while Dean and their father were gone hunting things saving people, they had entrusted Bobby Singer to look after the younger Winchester, Sam who was nearly sixteen was sure he could take care of himself, but John wouldn't have his youngest son alone.

Sam rounded the corner spying what appeared to be Mr. Falcon's English class, he shifted his backpack on his shoulder prepared to give the usual speech he had been giving since he was in middle school, when he was about to enter the room a jock looking type ran into him knocking him onto the floor, he didn't even hear a mumble of a apology. 

He grabbed onto his textbooks and schedule feeling the last morning bell of the morning he scrambled to his feet, "fuck fuck." He entered the room with moments to spare, he sat next to a boy that appeared as lost as Sam felt. He wore glasses and had shaggy brown hair, he was biting on his nails as he wrote down everything on the board.

He noticed Sam's curious glances and knocked over his over piling books to the ground, "here let me help you." Sam hopped out of his seat to hand the boy's books back to him, "oh I'm Sam Winchester by the way." He held his hand out for the boy to shake it. 

"I'm Chuck. Chuck Shurley." Chuck shoved a few of the textbooks into his backpack, before turning to face Sam again.

"You're _new_ here aren't you?" Chuck smiled slowly, "freshman too."

"Yeah just moved here from Lawrence Kansas, this is my first day." Sam shrugged knowing he wouldn't even be at school at least not long enough to even get settled he was waiting for when Dean called him at Bobby's and he would be _gone_.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I hope you don't run into Lucifer Novak." Chuck whispered at Sam, while the teacher took roll, "he's a senior and the biggest asshole in the school."

Sam raised his eyebrows, had he just said _Lucifer_? "You're kidding right? No one names their kid Lucifer." Sam watched Chuck lower his head. 

"His parents were free spirited and thought Lucifer would be unique, I guess...but let this be your first warning Sam, don't cross his path he'll-." Chuck stopped as Mr. Falcon stood looming over Chuck's desk.

"Anything you care to share with the class, Chuck?" Mr. Falcon was an greying old man with a ill fated combover and a fading tan suit.

"No no Mr. Falcon." Chuck shook his head so fast Sam was sure he suffered whiplash. 

"Good to know, now let's make sure we set a good example for our new student _Sam_ Winchester." Mr. Falcon said causing Sam to already hate the teacher, he forced Sam to stand up and introduce himself. 

"Hi I'm Sam Winchester and I'm from Kansas." Was all he said before earning hostile looks from several students. 

Sam sat back in his seat before mouthing a silent sorry to Chuck, he lost himself in the rest of the class, unsure what Chuck had meant by avoiding Lucifer. 

He wasn't even sure what he looked like. His day was going to be longer than he wanted. 

___

"Mr. Winchester?" Sam's head shot up, he held onto the tag for his bloody nose, at gym unsure how he had ended up in dodgeball or even why he was now sitting awaiting for a nurse to make sure he wasn't dying inside or anything else. "Come to the nurse's station please." 

Sam nodded as he went inside the small blue room, it had faded posters upon the wall, a few stains that looked suspiciously like blood in the carpet and the small room itself reeked of cleaning fluids.

Sam had in gym become a victim of endless dodgeball, he had purposely gotten hit so he could sit out on the bleachers, his plan had worked out until the last round he had ended up being hit with a basketball, the gym teacher had handed him a pass and instructed him to go straight to the nurse. 

"Hey there Sam, I'm Miss Jenny." The nurse had blue eyes and long dark hair pulled away from her face, she wore simple scrubs much like real nurses in hospitals, she appeared to be old enough to be his mother, Sam smiled sadly knowing no one would ever be his mother.

Now Sam climbed onto the makeshift bed with paper lining. "Real good way to start your first day isn't it?" Miss Jenny checked Sam's vision, "feeling dizzy?" 

"No I'm good, just a lot of blood." Sam moved the paper towel away from his face exposing the darken blood that was threatening to stain his shirt. 

"Hmm, I think you're just a free bleeder." The nurse said, she wiped away the drying blood before smiling. 

"Free bleeder? What does that mean?" Sam asked feeling dumbfounded, the nurse tossed the blood soaked rags into a hazard bin before handing Sam a note. "I think it means you suffer a little bump and it looks worse off then it really is, this should excuse you for the rest of the day, the office already called your uncle." 

Sam beamed, "thanks, I guess I'll be more careful." 

"You're welcome Sam, now go get your things." Miss Jenny waved him away he touched his nose and felt no more blood was flowing out. 

Sam walked into the hallway, passing the lone students and teachers, his excuse note clutching in his hand prepared to show it if he needed to. 

Arriving at his locker he noticed the one next to him was occupied in his own cursing every few minutes. "Fucking Michael I know it's in here!" The boy shouted with an edge to his voice, Sam meanwhile grabbed his backpack and after a moment he decided to stay in his gym uniform. 

"You fucking asshole!" The boy shouted from his locker slamming it shut, when he did Sam peeked from the small crack in his, the boy had reddish blonde hair, his eyes if Sam was right were greenish blue, he wore a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up exposing the muscles beneath. 

Sam was closing his locker when the boy softened his expression noticing Sam, "oh shit, I'm sorry you had to hear that- my brother Michael stole my uh _phone_ , so if I scared you." He trailed off smiling crookedly. "I'm Lucifer Novak." He held out his hand for Sam to shake, "are you bleeding?" 

Sam felt the cool grip of Lucifer's before feeling the warm blood spill onto his chin. "I'm Sam Winchester, yeah I guess I am bleeding- in gym some kid hit me with a basketball, I'm not sure if he did it on purpose or not." Sam laughed halfheartedly.

Lucifer laughed with him, Sam couldn't understand why Chuck was warning him, Lucifer _seemed alright_. "Yeah well I guess we're locker buddies, or some crap. And oh yeah be warned I'm the bad guy of school." Lucifer rolled his eyes as he leaned against Sam's locker.

"Why are you the bad guy?" Sam asked artlessly, he watched the smile fade away from Lucifer's lips, replaced by a grimace.

"Because don't you know? I'm the lonely guy that strangled a cat, I ditch class, whatever rumours people say about me, I don't even deny anymore, I just go along with them." Lucifer's voice was indifferent, he lowered his eyes again to Sam's bloody face.

"I don't think you're _bad_." Sam said simply, "misunderstood I think is all." He locked eyes with Lucifer who smiled again, it caused Sam to shift his feet, remembering Bobby was due any moment. 

Lucifer produced a red handkerchief handing it to Sam, "hold this with your nose it'll stop the bleeding."

"Thanks." Sam pinched his nose and tried to imagine why Lucifer was so misunderstood, he didn't seem that bad.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow Sam, besides our lockers are right next to each other." Lucifer knocked on his own before turning on his heel, "See you around Sammy." 

Sam felt his breath hitch as he waved back at Lucifer, "bye Lucifer."

Sam felt his heart dropping inside as he found his way outside towards Bobby's old car, the older man laughed seeing Sam's appearance. "Boy you better gotten that in a fight, you're lucky your father isn't here." Bobby started the engine.

"Bobby, do I really look the type to fight?" Sam let go of his nose for a moment.

Bobby glanced at him for a moment before sighing, "no Sam you're not a fighter...that's what I like, you use your brains."

"So how was your first day of school?" Bobby said as they pull away from the parking lot.

Sam closes his eyes remembering how kind Lucifer had been, he sighs, knowing he couldn't tell Bobby his only friend was someone named _Lucifer_.

"It was good I met a few people and made I think a few friends." Sam says without much emotion.

Instead of Bobby going into more details he remains silent, it was the one nice thing about Bobby Singer he didn't ask too many questions.

For which Sam was very grateful for.


	2. Two

"Watch it Winchester!" A boy with bad acne who wore a football letterman's jacket shoved Sam into a locker, it had been almost a month, Sam knew in his heart that he was stuck at Sioux Falls for what seemed like infinity.

"Jeez, having a bad day?" A girl with frizzy hair and braces asked Sam who only nodded.

A month and he hadn't once hung out with Lucifer much less spoken to him, the only times he saw him was when he was in the hallway, even then Lucifer paid no attention towards Sam.

Besides that Sam had grown to join the small group of outcasts and nerds, being part of that group involved being the bullies new favourite punching bag. Not that he wanted to be part of the bullies spotlight, already he had his backpack tore off him and he had been shoved into a pile of mud one very rainy afternoon.

Sam spent the night at Chuck's, deciding he was the easiest partner on school projects, the two had finished early, allowing them to enjoy a couple of bad vampire movies and a few about teens hunting down vampires, and every time at the end the boy always got the girl, Sam wondered if they had it easier than enduring high school.

Yeah Sioux Falls is _way easier_ than hunting down vampires, he did acquire a small amount of friends although. 

He had lunch with Chuck, Charlie and Meg each day while they were his only friends he did look longing for his small trio of friends to accept _Lucifer_ , instead he learns even if he wanted Lucifer to eat lunch with him, he tended to skip lunch almost daily.

Sam was just a sophomore, Lucifer was a senior who had different classes than him. Until Sam found out they both shared one class, that being gym. 

Lucifer didn't make good on his promise, now it seemed like he was almost strangers with Sam, who was he kidding? Lucifer was a bad boy while Sam was well _nerdy Sam_ no different than Chuck or Charlie. 

He rubbed his arm as be dragged himself towards lunch, glancing at the posters for the next school dance, he chuckled a bit to himself, wondering if he should ask the others what they did usually during dances.

( ) ( ) ( )

Chuck was taking a girl named Becky to the dance, he appeared miserable as soon as he was done introducing Sam to her, she kept kicking Sam's feet beneath the table during lunch. Sam managed not to scream out in annoyance as she did so.

Meg was going went her steady boyfriend Cas, who didn't share the same lunch period as herself, while Charlie was going stag.

"You could always go with my cousin Ruby, she's new in town." Meg points over her shoulder towards a mousy girl in line, Sam peeled his eyes towards the girl who managed to drop her tray spattering herself and almost three people with yogurt and milk. "She could use some work, but hey. How's things between you and Lucifer?" Meg observed, drinking her diet coke.

All eyes turned on Sam even Becky managed to stop playing footsie for a moment, a sour look spreading slowly across her face.

"I uh well, he and I have gym together." Sam said truthfully, watching Charlie and Meg exchange fatuous looks before snickering.

"I told you Sam, Lucifer doesn't care about others. Just himself." Chuck sighed holding his turkey sandwich up before he sat it back down.

"Yeah..sure." Sam got up grabbing his tray he held his eye contact with the floor, not sure where he was going he collided into someone who cursed before ripping Sam up by the back of his shirt.

"You idiot! Look what you've done!" The teen with bad acne from earlier screamed out at Sam, the whole room seem grow silent at once, Sam felt himself grow hot as he felt hundreds of eyes burn into the back of his head.

The teen with bad acne scoffed, shoving Sam against a wall, Sam began to wonder where was the teachers or even a lunch lady for that matter? 

"You spilled salad fucking dressing all over me? And do you think that comes out easily, hmm?" The teen breathed on Sam, his breath a mixture of meatball subs and bad cheap beer, Sam looked towards Chuck who's mouth was agape, horror was spread on the others face. 

Sam was doomed. 

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Sam exclaimed as the teen moved his meaty grip digging more into Sam's neck, "I'm sorry." 

"Maybe this will teach you not to mess with-." The teen launched his left hand backwards, releasing it upon Sam's face knocking his head back. Sam felt the warm ooze of blood trickling down his face, he started to shake as the teen recoiled prepared for the next hit, Sam froze as he saw a pale hand grabbing onto the teen's own.

"What-." Was all the teen said before he could speak again, Lucifer had pulled the bad acne kid off of Sam, "who the Hell are you?" The teen shouted as Lucifer threw him against a empty table, Sam was barely aware of the blood that dripped on his shirt.

"Sam are you okay?" Lucifer's voice was filled with worry, as Sam nodded slowly, the greasy teen took another glance back at Lucifer before scrambling to his feet.

The room, seemed to return to normal almost instantly, Chuck was pale as a ghost while Meg and Charlie whispered feverishly to each other.

"I'm fine. Just a little blood loss. Nothing I can't handle." Sam says smiling i despite of the blood that's trembling down his face.

Then without warning Lucifer placed his hand on Sam's back, "are you sure you are okay? I mean we could-." He trailed off.

Lucifer appeared alarmed dropping his hand off Sam as if he were on fire, his eyes quickly dropped towards the floor, his hands were quickly shoved into his pockets. 

"What?! In the word is going on here- you! Mr. Novak, and you Mr. Winchester to my office _now!_ " A shrill voice shouted at the two boys before Sam could sulk away even, "you too Mr. Crowley Smith, you are not getting away that easy." 

"Who is _she?_ " Sam quickly whispered to Lucifer, who shrugged looking back at the floor again.

Sam was caught off guard as Naomi's fierce blue eyes burned into his own, he suddenly felt very small and wanted nothing more than to hide beneath a table.

"Principle Naomi, to you Sam Winchester. I don't like careless behaviour and I do not prefer if you start a fight with Crowley and you Mr. Novak, you should know better." Naomi scolded at the three, "this is high school not a playground." She narrowed her eyes at Sam. 

"A fight?! I didn't start anything-."

"Silence Mr. Winchester, I shall be the judge of what happened here today- office now." She barked orders at the three who followed her quickly, Sam saw Chuck offer a 'I can't help you even if I wanted to look' at him before leaving the cafeteria. 

Sam was better off eating in the library than being punched by Crowley and now possibly becoming expelled from school, he smiled in agony, he could always drop out of school and hop on a greyhound bus taking him far away from Sioux Falls and go anywhere in the world.

 _Yeah right._ Sam was screwed indefinitely.

( ) ( ) ( ) 

"Unbelievable! You expect to graduate Mr. Novak? And you Crowley, just because you are a captain of a football team does not mean you can beat people to a pulp!" Naomi paused for effect, she held in her breath as she turned towards Sam.

The three boys sat in the office of Principal Naomi, who frowned at each of them. The office itself was done in a simple grey and white colour, everything about the office screamed modern. There were numerous awards upon the bookshelves among photos of what appeared to be Naomi's children or possibly students that she favoured.

On the desk was a box of tissues, notebooks, a pencil sharper, a jar of pens, a coffee mug, a desk lamp among a few personal items, the three chairs were grey and white. 

She smiled sweetly, before rounding on Sam, "Mr. Winchester I know you are new in our school, but picking fights is never the right answer." She exclaimed, "so as your first warning I'm assigning you and your friend here Mr. Novak to set up the decorations for the school dance that's next week, meanwhile Mr. Smith here shall be placed in charge with a few other misfits towards cleaning with the janitors after school each day until next week."

Sam looked up at Lucifer who remained indifferent, plucking at a loose thread in his jeans. Crowley was muttering angrily.

"Consider yourselves lucky, I could of simply suspended you, called your parents or in your case Crowley could of been simply pulled off a season for the football team." Naomi sounded satisfied, she smiled at each of them.

"What about football practice, I can't.-" Crowley was frustrated, who only glanced at Sam, "if you moron ass hadn't spilled salad dressing all over me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He cried out.

"Silence Crowley or that offer of suspending you from the football team is still upon the table." She proclaimed, smoothing her a loose hair from her face she turned to Lucifer who had not spoken a word since asking if Sam was okay.

"You all may go now, back to your classes, your teachers won't write you up. Since they've been informed were you've all been at for the past 30 minutes." She added quickly, Crowley was the first out the door, while Sam followed Lucifer who remained silent.

Lucifer left after Crowley, Sam tried again to speak with him only for the door to close between them "Lucifer- hey I'm sorry about-". 

Sam opened the office door, he was prepared to apologise to Lucifer but before he could manage to say a word he had left Sam alone in the school hallway, Sam felt his nose that had stopped bleeding for a moment, unsure what else he could do, he headed towards his next class.

Sam was baffled by Lucifer's behaviour, he didn't understand how today he was at Sam's side not complaining when Naomi gave out punishments, instead he was silent. Although it was the most the two had said to each other since Sam's first day, he felt strange as he walked alone.

Then again it could be from the amount of blood he had lost, Sam shook the thought off knowing he had lost barely any blood loss to suffer a fatal injury.


End file.
